even the dead breathe
by lugia flyhight
Summary: vampires...parasites of the night...that is what we have become. we stand alone...the essance of death is near, the vampires WILL DIE. rated T dew to gore and voilence...
1. Epilogue

**EPOLOGE **

Vampires… the parasites of the night, they harvest off warm blooded mammals, creatures of dusk that thrive off others and if desperate…each other.

I was a victim and so my only way of survival was to drink the blood of animals that produced a heartbeat. I wasn't the only parasite that despised this culture, no there was another and side by side we stand to rid the world of these monsters, even though we **are** in reality the same as them…we both need to **die** because we **are the ** parasites.

My partner was the same as I, but he wanted revenge on those that destroyed his soul. He once told me that when his body and blood flowed within himself he was alive and the blood of his ancestors spirits would welcome him in to the after life, but now the last of his kind he feels the only way he could reclaim his ancestors respect was to slaughter the one who did this to him and he was known by us as beast, and that name even sent lightning down my spine.

Me? Because of **Beast **I couldn't see the majestic sun rise over the sleepy village; I couldn't even feel the warmth of life go through my body the only thing I felt was

**REVENGE**

I Shadow the Hedgehog and my ally Knuckles the Echidna are in deed vampires but we by oath use the remainder of our "so called lives" and slay the creatures that feed off the innocent, thus in turn when all of those bastards have been destroyed we must kill our selves because we are one of them and we infect this small world of darkness and because of our "good" intensions we shall spread light across the forever lasting night.

Through time we have mastered are new powers and yes we use the man made items to help us make a quick meal of the foes from the underworld, because we never and shall not feed off the living we simply…FEED on the weak and pathetic monsters that call themselves as the powerful symbols of the dead, humph to us it's fast food but it's fun to do in ones free time.

The story…**our** story you are about to take heed of is why there are no living vampires afoot today. Many believe that humans destroyed the living dead but how many believed the living dead were slain by there own kind? Before we begin if those that are not brave enough to listen turn away now because death has a new side and blood has a new meaning…

This is the true story of how me and my ally became the demons of the night, and the savers that were misguided. Lend me your ears and listen…it all begins…….


	2. The hunt is on

**Chapter 1: the hunt is on**

"**You bitch" **that was all that escaped my blood stained mouth, a night sniper had struck me across my face. The smell of blood was rich and fresh, a grin was spread across my hungered lips.

"Oh my favourite snack a sniper with a temper" knuckles words were as dark as the night its self.

The flesh of the night sniper was all but rich in taste even the blood in which it held made a worthy meal, but first we had to shoot its poor excuse for a beating heart and then we would eat the unworthy foe.

Again the snipers' sword like talons were taking aim but this time we had the element of surprise…"NOW" the red echidna was all but a blur, he used his samari sword to slice the unwary victims body in half, it took a mere second for the sniper to realise his death had come…the body was indeed dead but the demon like eyes never closed.

Knuckles was standing over the well deserved prey, he licked the corner of his sword, the red liquid stained his carnivorous fangs… I approached.

"I see you like the new toy"

"You were right it did make an easy victim"

"And the taste?"

"Ha it's just fast food…it's the bigger prey I'm after"

We both kneeled down to the carcass and we began to drain the oozing blood, are fangs were bared in the body's weak spot which was the neck and the leg. The sound of flesh being torn and plasma being drained filled me with pleasure because it was a step closer into fulfilling our mission. Once the liquid was completely drained we simply began ripping the meat like a pack off wolves, indeed we were famished but this would give us the strength to go on the quest and destroy Beast. The smell of death, it was beautiful, and the stained grass was like an art to us. The forest clearing was eerie but we kept on feeding….

The cold was so welcoming to its victims and we loved every minute of it.

In a few hours the body of the night sniper was completely savaged, nothing was spared. The kill was only the beginning and we had our sights set on bigger prey.

I wiped the remaining blood from my lip.

"Let's move, the night is still young my friend…**the hunt is on"**

**K**nuckles was sniffing the air, the smell of ash and spilled blood was faint but it was there, even my acute sense of hearing was picking up a heart beat of an innocent and the rhythm was fading.

"Looks like they've got an unfortunate soul"

My reply came fast and cold "it's time for the hunt"

My ally just nodded and cleaned his blade with his bare hand. We followed the scent and we came across the village, the location we found our selves in was deserted but one of my senses new something was amiss. We needed no light to see, our night vision was indeed strong and like a bat we had sonar…

A dead body flopped in front of us. we looked ahead of us to see the culprit .

"DEMON, YOU LIFE SUCKING BASTARD"

This time it was my turn to get pissed, Demon was a built up porcupine and had a large silver over coat, his facial expression was very plain but cruel.

"humph, you call _me_ the bastard, ha you know Master always had a thing for you and your_ friend_, but I have no time for games" He licked his stained teeth

"oh your death will not come quick"

"shadow, you know better then that, don't let your anger get the best of you"

"you better listen to that echidna, because I won't hold back, let the demons become one with me" He ran trying to make his escape.

"give chase and kill him or use the body as bate?"

My eyes showed an ember burning within then, now was the time to get my revenge on the one who took my soul and transformed me into _one of them_

"listen echidna, he's mine……"


	3. A fight and a trade

**Chapter 2: A fight and a trade**

We ran after Demon, I took with the element of the ground and my ally took the element of the forest, he was using the environment to his advantage, jumping and flipping from branch to branch.

Demons' voice echoed and this caught my attention.

"The cemetery is were we will set are differences and _you_ will **die **upon this very night"

Demon had lost interest in Knuckles, but how can one get interested if one cannot see the foe, quite simple…he was using his stealth and speed to remain hidden amongst the foliage.

I gained speed.

Demon decided to use a different battle tactic; he was wading in and out of the trees…

I lost sight of him.

Then a long dagger like thorn flew with great accuracy and couldn't be avoided in time…

"Huh!"

Before it made contact with my furred flesh a silver light clashed with the weapon, I eyed the trees, knuckles used a black flamed scorpion throwing star, the weapon was indeed powerful but lacked in agility.

"Knuckles" my voice was dark and questioning.

"Keep your eyes off of me and _use _your power"

In response I nodded my head.

It wasn't long before we were at the demonic burial grounds. The moonless night, the darkness and the ghostly fog was cruel and you could say I even _enjoyed_ the scene.

"So, we meet for the final show down Shadow"

"ha, watch your self _porcupine_ because your death won't be quick"

I didn't hesitate and sent a charged energy sphere at him…but alas it had no effect.

Demon turned his back at me revealing his dagger like thorns. They were facing me and I new if Knuckles wasn't careful a stray thorn would hit him. But that was the least of my problems.

One by one his weapons flew at me with great force.

"Dance with the wind"

That was my only thought and as if in slow motion I weaved like a needle and dodged with ease. The porcupine had more tricks under is so called coat… but I was ready…

"EPIPHANY "

A wave of dark energy sped towards him. If the attack hit him he would be nothing more then a pile of ash, bit it took great practice to master this attack to its full pretension.

He dodged.

"Still not enough"

Demons only words were "how pathetic" His was preparing his most powerful attack… eclipse.

"Oh shit!" was my only answer.

"Prepare to die hedgehog"

An energy force was delivered to me with such impact it caused a sever wound, blood dripped from my side. I fell to my knees and held the future scar; the smell of blood was unmistakable. The _parasite_ walked up to me but it was a very slow pace. I was patient.

"Some power you have" was his only remark and I wasn't going to give up, his guard was let down…I TOOK MY CHANCE and swiftly got my venomous shot guns out and fired at his head.

"BASTARED"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

And the _monster_ fell face first on the ground. His body transformed into ash as was expected of a weak heart, humph not even worthy. In his place remained 5 gold blocks and his coat.

"Hmmmm Hunter will want a trade"

Of course Hunter was a blacksmith and mastered the art, he made my shot guns and when the ammo hit its target the victim would be sent back with such force it meant certain death.

My partner appeared behind me, that power was teleportation and was one of the tricks of the trade, a _vampire's _quick move I suppose.

"Let me guess, you are going to take the booty to the blacksmith and get more weaponry?"

"Knuckles, you are quite right and you know as well as me he is vital to our mission"

"Lets see if his new blade stars are finished, a quick kill should satisfy my hunger."

"I guess blood has a new meaning to you"

"it gives me pleasure"

"Ditto"

Colour was drained from our faces and we needed energy, blood. The sun was rising and if we didn't hurry to the blacksmiths we would burn, it was a race for life.

We charged in and it was a good thing that the cabin/workshop was dark and the only light was the fire.

"I see you've made it?"

No answer, we were on the verge of collapse.

"Here, drink this and I'll get your harvest"

I took a wooden mug from his matted paw and drank the liquid; my crimson partner did the same. The drink was indeed plasma but it was fresh meat and blood I desired, the red ooze gave me energy and slowly colour came back into our loathsome bodies.

Hunter came back into view, he was carrying two night snipers and they struggled from his tight grasp in vain. How he obtained these creatures was beyond knowledge.

"Eat" hunter's facial expression was plain but his eyes said more words then what the mouth could ever do.

The victims were placed before us, we licked our teeth. Then the feed began. Because of our hunger, we were more savage into consuming the prey and there howls were indeed pleasurable. The blood, the flesh and _there_ screams were enjoyable. My partner always had the stubborn morsels and he used his dagger like claws(knuckles) to hold them down. Knuckles liked to toy with his victims but I liked to take'em down

with as much pain as possible. Blood was smeared all over the floor and the smell was intoxicating.

In seconds the prey was devoured and nothing was left.

"I see you liked them then"

My ally wiped his mouth and answered Hunter's question.

"What do you think? You know why were here"

He nodded.

"Come with me"

We both followed.

We came to his work bench and there he gave my partner a throwing star, Knuckles looked at him in bewilderment.

"Throw it" was hunter's remark.

Knuckles did as he was told…….

The iron star flew with great speed it took the shape of a silver shine …then it opened forming a more complex star, it's speed was indeed formidable and when it made a target it completely destroyed the shattered mantle piece. Knuckles' eyes showed that he was pleased with the new _toy_.

"Hunter….."

"You pleased with the sword then?"

Knuckles' only reply to that matter was "I"

Hunter turned his attention to me.

"Shadow, knowing that your more familiar with technology I give you this item it's

a small handheld computer which is attached to your ear and the glass covers your eye, the glass is a screen and you can use it to identify unknown prey.

"weapons?"

"_that_ project my friend is not ready…pay?"

I him the gold and the coat…our next destination awaits……………

Knuckles' barbs on his hands have evolved into sword like daggers dew to his vampire evolution.


	4. The taste of blood

**Chapter 3: The taste of blood**

"**You mother fucker**"… I ran… a rapier had stricken me across my cruel features… "Why won't you die, BITCH!" Wings of a demon and sites of a bat…I was it's prey.

Lighting tore through the ruins, my ally was slashed from chest to arm, blood was lost, but the chase had only just begun! Another violent charge from the winged rapier, but to dodge was a difficult task. Knuckles had problems of his own…crimson liquid dripped from his open wound but his determination was built on solid stone.

I stopped…

My bloodstained partner stopped…

The wind howled with disagreement, the thunder never ceased. Energy combined and soon _this creature_ would lay dead… and _lifeless_…

"SPIRITS BURN!"

Using my element of speed I charged like a flaming comet, embers darted. My blood red partner ascended at shooting rage.

I tackled the rapier and grinned at its pathetic struggle as it burned…I waited… a silver flame sped across me and hit the target with such speed and accuracy it mimicked my own running abilities. It screamed in pain and horror much to my satisfaction…_death_ was on its way. Thunder engulfed the winged demon…my partner was satisfied with the lifeless corpse. He descended…

Indeed the fog has lifted…but fowl weather is still among us…a scent amongst the wind was caught…something was abnormal…

Silence…

Thunder illuminated our surroundings… something stirred…

"hahahahahahaha" a feminine shrill echoed within the atmosphere. The winds picked up. The scent of this creature was unlike that of a _parasite_ but indeed the scent of a demon…

Movements… for something as deserted as the ruins it contained death, even the shadows concealed the living dead.

A female figure walked out of hiding. The demons specie was echidna. My partner took interest. My guard was put up.

" Death shall befall you echidna, your blood shall be me reward."

" My blood shall not be taken, SHADOW if you interfere I swear I'll kill you myself"

The female sent fury of arrows, my swift partner dodged each one as if he was combined with the wind. I however took retreat within the shadows of the forest. Knuckles threw his complex iron star, it's speed made it take the shape of a silver blur. It made its target.

" BASTARD!"

My cerise ally's eyes showed the shame of attacking his own specie. He ran. She gave chase. Knuckles drew his samari sword, his foe drew her cross-bow, She let lose a rage of burning arrows, my partner however used his skills to destroy the oncoming attack… a stray arrow slashed him across his eye fortunately he didn't become blind, blood oozed from the open wound, the odour made his blood boil with rage. My partner's muscles tensed…he concentrated his energy…

"BURNING STIGMATA"

His enemy's wrists were slashed open by the unseen forces of knuckles' power… he could smell the victim's panic. Her head dripped with demonic blood. The female echidna was weakening.

"AHHHHH!"

Her back was ripped open in cuts and wounds; the smell of fresh blood was rich within the atmosphere. Her speed was decreasing. My partner's expression was cruel but his eyes held guilt and pain. She fell. Her feet were now slashed into a blood filled heap, she aimed an arrow at the predator but he caught it in his plasma-matted hand. The female got up and fired…

"FLAMING ARROW!"

My ally was caught off guard and a series of burning arrows had stricken him, he slowed, I was ready to help the fallen ally but he gave me a stare of pure hatred, I knew better… I backed off.

"NOOOOOOOO"

My collaborator gave a smirk of satisfaction and licked his sword. He sighted his prey…

The female _parasite _gave a pathetic struggle to escape, my partner approached. His expressions were that anger and inner pain. His body began to blaze with black fire…

" Now… you will _die, _your ashes will disgust the ancestors."

My ally's flames grew intense and wild. His expression became cold and cruel. The powerful flames ran towards its victim like a raging stream.

"NO!"

The female echidna let a shriek in pain. The scene was indeed pleasurable, the scent of death reeked within the air. In minutes my equal let the inferno die… all that was left of the victim was a small piece of silver.

"Humph she's not even worthy"

My crimson ally didn't even look at the ashes in which it left, but his eyes showed pain and shame.

I however walked beside him not as a _friend _but as my equal.


End file.
